mentiras y amor
by accel AF
Summary: historia que cuenta lo que ocurrió luego del ultimo capitulo del anime, aunque con unas diferencias que cosas les esperan a yukari, lilina y misaki, en esta historia llena de mentiras
1. Capítulo uno fotos de amor y mentira

**Prologo**

**El día que las dos familias se reunieron para ir juntos a las aguas termales, comenzó normalmente, la pareja asignada paso el día junto, y luego del largo día ambos se fueron a dormir**

**Los días trascurrieron no pudieron verse por lo ocupados que estaban**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**capitulo uno **

**.**

Los días transcurrieron después de la salida a las aguas termales en la que lilina y yukari estuvieron juntos

–Qué hora es –dijo mientras miraba la hora

Cuando vio la hora yukari se sorprendió

–¡Ya es tan tarde! –Dijo alarmado –lilina me dijo que fuera a ver su sección de foto

neji se levantó rápidamente de la cama y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa

–tengo que darme prisa, si llego tarde lilina se enojara conmigo –dijo mientras se cambiaba

Luego de terminar de cambiarse bajo las escaleras con prisa

–Mama voy a salir –dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

–vas a ver a lilina ¿verdad? –dijo con una sonrisa

–eh si –dijo algo apenado

–seguramente se verá muy linda con el vestida de novia –dijo feliz

–Si –dijo algo sonrojado –adiós mama, tengo que irme si no llegare tarde

–Antes que te vayas toma –le dio algo de dinero –úsalo después de la sección –dijo con una sonrisa

–está bien, gracias –dijo confuso

–ahora vete, no debes llegar tarde si, no lilina podría ponerse triste

–sí, ya me voy

.

Al llegar al lugar de la sección de fotos

–Este debe ser el lugar –pensaba yukari mientras veía el edificio

Él se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente

–Con Permiso –dijo mientras abría la puerta

Al entrar vio como ambas chicas se estaban preparando para las fotos

–yukari –dijo sorprendida misaki –¿Qué haces aquí?

–qué bueno que llegaste yukari –dijo lilina contenta

–Espero no haber llegado tarde –dijo algo apenado

–no llegaste gusto a tiempo –dijo lilina

–¿es tu esposo asignado? –pregunto la fotógrafa

–Si –dijo tímidamente lilina

–Espero no ser una molestia –dijo yukari educadamente

–No, no es ningún problema –respondió con educación –puedes sentarte ahí y ver la sección –dijo mientras le señalaba unos bancos

–Gracias –dijo yukari mientras se dirigía a los bancos

–lili tu sabias que nejima vendría –dijo en voz baja misaki

–si le dije que viniera, ¿no estas contenta? –contesto confundida

–No es eso, solo me sorprendió –dijo mientras veía a nejima

Mientras la sección estaba en curso, neji creía que ambas chicas se veían lindas, pero no podía dejar de ver a lilina por alguna razón que el aun no entendía

Luego que le sacaran algunas fotos a ambas, la fotógrafa se detuvo y se acercó a lilina

–Ya que tu pareja asignada está aquí, porque no le sacamos unas fotos juntos –dijo la fotógrafa con una sonrisa

–Eh –dijo sorprendido yukari

–Sería lindo, además podría ser bueno –dijo la fotógrafa

Al escuchar esto lilina vio que misaki ponía una cara algo triste

–en ese caso podríamos ser los tres –dijo lilina mientras sujetaba el brazo de misaki

–no habría ningún problema –dijo la fotógrafa

Misaki se sorprendió al escuchar esa respuesta

Luego de eso yukari fue guiado a un vestidor para que pudiera ponerse el traje

–yukari, rápido –dijo lilina cuando lo vio

–siento hacerlas esperar –dijo apenado neji

Luego que le sacaran un par de fotos

–Gracias las fotos son increíbles –dijo la fotógrafa

–no tiene que agradecernos fue divertido –dijeron ambas chicas

–Bueno que tal, si ahora les saco una foto a la feliz pareja como agradecimiento –dijo con una sonrisa

–No, no es necesario –dijo nerviosa lilina

–No tiene que molestarse –dijo yukari apenado

–vamos no sean tímidos, será un lindo recuerdo –dijo la fotógrafa

–No veo porque negarse –dijo con una sonrisa falsa misaki

–Está bien –dijeron ambos resignados y algo avergonzados

Mientras ambos se acomodaban para la foto

–Hacen una linda pareja –dijo la fotógrafa

Ninguno de los dos dijeron nada, solo se quedaron viendo entre ellos por un momento, sonrojados

–bien terminamos, de nuevo gracias por su ayuda

–No fue nada –dijeron los tres jóvenes al unísono

–cuando tenga lista las fotos se las enviare

–si gracias –dijo neji algo apenado

Lilina y misaki se fueron a cambiar

–cuando sea su boda me gustaría ser su fotógrafa, sé que serán una buena pareja –le dijo felizmente a yukari

–eh je, je supongo que si –dijo nervioso yukari

–Veo que son algo tímidos –pensó la fotógrafa

Luego de un momento lilina y misaki regresaron

–Lamentamos hacerte esperar yukari –dijo lilina

–no es ningún problema

Antes de irse los tres jóvenes hicieron una reverencia y se despidieron de los trabajadores educadamente

Los tres salieron del estudio

–debes estar aburrido por solo estar viendo ¿no? –dijo lilina

–no, la verdad es que ambas se veían muy lindas –dijo yukari algo apenado

Al escuchar esas palabras misaki comenzó a llorar

–eh, takasaki ¿qué pasa?, ¿dije algo malo? –dijo amablemente

–estoy bien, solo que me hace muy feliz escucharte decir algo así –dijo secando sus lagrimas

–No sabes mentir verdad misaki –le dijo en voz baja lilina

–parece que no –le contesto misaki con una pequeña sonrisa

–Me alegro que vuelvas a sonreír –dijo lilina

–mi madre me dio dinero para que celebremos la sección –dijo neji

–que bien, vamos a algún lugar

.

Mientras caminaban viendo los lugares

–miren ese lugar es nuevo ¿verdad? –dijo lilina mientras señalaba un café

–qué tal si vamos a esa cafetería para celebrar su sección de foto exitosa –dijo neji con una sonrisa

–es una buena idea, vamos misaki

–está bien

Los tres fueron a entrar a la cafetería y quedaron asombrados por cómo se veía

Era una cafetería no era muy grande pero muy linda, tenía las paredes de color blanco, con mesas de madera de color marrón con un mantel blanco

El piso tenía el diseño de un tablero de ajedrez

Al entrar fueron cordialmente recibidos, y fueron a sentarse en una de las mesas vacías que había en el local

Los tres chicos empezaron a ver el menú mientras seguían hablando

cuando ya se habían decidido ordenaron

Lilina y misaki ordenaron un té, mientras que neji pidió un helado

–Este helado esta delicioso –dijo neji feliz

–Se ve que te gusta el helado –dijo misaki

–Bueno si –dijo algo avergonzado

–yukari siempre es así –dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su te

Los tres comenzaron a reír

Luego de terminar de comer

–yukari tienes un poco de helado en la mejilla –dijo lilina mientras lo señalaba con el dedo

–Eh enserio que vergüenza –dijo apenado

–Eres muy descuidado–dijo mientras tomaba una servilleta –déjame ayudarte –dijo mientras lo limpiaba

Yukari al notar que la cara de lilina, estaba tan cerca de la suya se sonrojo, y lilina al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo también se sonrojo y se alejó rápidamente

–Ya estás bien –dijo lilina tratando de mostrarse normal

–Gracias –dijo neji algo nervioso

Misaki al ver esta acción al principio se sorprendió, pero luego mostro una pequeña sonrisa

–Creo que ya es hora que me vaya –dijo misaki mientras se levantaba

–eh, porque –dijo sorprendida lilina

–tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos mañana –dijo con una sonrisa

–Está bien –dijo algo triste lilina

–no quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa –dijo neji

–No, no es necesario adiós

–adiós, cuídate

.

Luego de que misaki se fuera poco tiempo después la pareja asignada salió del local y se dirigieron a caminar un poco

Mientras caminaban había un silencio incomodo

–Entonces te gusto modelar –dijo neji tratando de romper el silencio

–si fue divertido, todo gracias a misaki, no creo que me habría atrevido a modelar yo sola –dijo con una sonrisa

–qué bueno que te gusto, se ve que les gustaron las fotos que sacaron

–gracias pero creo que todo fue gracias a misaki, ella es mucho más linda que yo, seguramente solo me ofrecieron a ser modelo por estar junto a ella –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

–no digas eso, tu eres muy linda –dijo sin darse cuenta –que estoy diciendo va a pensar que soy un pervertido –pensó avergonzado

–Gracias –dijo mientras miraba el suelo algo apenada y sonrojada

Luego de esas palabras nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, ya empezaba a atardecer y el clima se ponía más frio

Yukari nuevamente se comenzó a sentir incomodo por el silencio que había entre ellos

–Deberíamos salir algún día –dijo neji mirando a otro lado

–¿Salir? –dijo sorprendida

–Si con takasaki y nisaka a algún lado, siempre es divertido cuando estamos los cuatro –dijo felizmente

–eh si, tiene razón –dijo no muy convencida

–¿pasa algo?

–nada, solo que aún no me siento muy cómoda cerca de ese chico raro

–él es así ya te acostumbraras

–supongo que tienes razón

–ya se está haciendo tarde –dijo mirando el cielo

–si debería de volver a casa

–te acompañare

–no es necesario, no quiero que tardes más en llegar a tu casa

–no es problema, además mi madre se enojara si se entera que no te acompañe

–está bien

.

Luego que llegaran a la casa de lilina

–gracias por acompañarme –dijo educadamente

–no fue nada, adiós lilina

–adiós yukari

.

Neji caminaba de vuelta a su casa ya era tarde y estaba anocheciendo, pero era una noche tranquila en el cielo se podía ver la luna y el clima le resultaba agradable

–hoy fue un día agradable, fue divertido ver a las chicas en sus vestidos y luego salir con ellas –pensó neji con una sonrisa

Apenas neji entro a su casa su madre lo recibió

–Ya estoy de vuelta –dijo neji mientras se sacaba los zapatos

–yukari te vino a ver tu amigo

–¿nisaka? Qué raro no me dijo que vendría –dijo neji confundido

–Si vino poco después de que te fueras a ver con lilina, y te trajo esto –dijo mientras le daba una bolsa

–gracias mama, tengo que llamarlo para ver que quería

–hazlo después de la cena

–está bien

Mientras la familia nejima cenaba

–tu madre me dijo que saliste con tu prometida

–¿eh?

–eh con lilina, yo también quiero ver a lilina, cuando va a venir –dijo la hermana menor

–Me alegro que pases tiempo con ella hijo –dijo el padre con una sonrisa

–si tienes que contarnos como se veía con su vestido –dijo su madre

–si hijo cuéntanos

–Está bien –neji le conto todo lo que paso apenado

Luego de terminar de contar lo ocurrido yukari estaba apenado y sonrojado

–les sacaron una foto, no puedo esperar para ver lo hermosa que salió lilina –dijo la madre

–yo también quiero ver la foto, cuando la traerán –dijo la hermana menor

–hay que ser pacientes –contesto su madre con una sonrisa

–bien hecho hijo, está bien que la hayas acompañado a casa

Neji escuchaba todo lo que decían apenado y algo sonrojado

Luego de la cena neji subió a su cuarto y llamo a su amigo nisaka

–hola nisaka, soy nejima

–¿eh? ¿neji? Porque me llamas –dijo confundido

–me dijeron que viniste a buscarme, ¿necesitabas algo?

–no era nada importante, solo te llevaba un regalo que me pidieron que te llevara como agradecimiento por ir a la boda de mi hermano –dijo de manera normal

–si lo vi, gracias por traerlo

–sí, no fue nada –dijo con su tono usual

–siento no haber estado me dijeron que llegaste poco después de que me fui

–no tienes que disculparte, fui sin avisar

–gracias por entender

–fuiste a la sección de tu esposa ¿no?

–sí, ¿te lo conto mi madre?

–sí, supongo que habrás pensado cosas pervertida mientras veías a las chicas

–que no, no –dijo nervioso

–ja, ja tranquilo es una broma, sé que no eres así

–Menos mal, me asustaste –dijo aliviado

–te asustas con mucha facilidad

–je, je supongo que sí, debiste haber venido

–sabes que esas cosas no son de mi estilo

–lo se, pero después de la sección de fotos fuimos a una nueva cafetería

–Supongo que la pasaron bien

–sí, algún día tenemos que salir todos juntos de nuevo –dijo alegre

–tu siempre tan alegre

–es que cuando salimos los cuatros siempre es divertido

–supongo que tienes razón, bueno tengo que cortar

–ah si ya es algo tarde

–si

–luego hablamos

–está bien

–Te avisare si surge un plan para salir todos juntos –dijo neji feliz

–Como digas –dijo en su tono usual

–¿vendrás? si planeamos algo ¿verdad?

–ya veremos, adiós

–eh si adiós

Neji corto la llamada, dejo su teléfono en su mesa de noche y se recostó en su cama

–supongo que nisaka siempre será así

Luego de decir eso, se quedó pensando en su día y poco después se preparó para dormir

Neji se sacó su ropa y se puso su ropa de dormir se recostó en la cama y apago la luz, para descansar del largo día que había tenido


	2. Capítulo dos diversión y mentiras

Transcurrieron algunos días desde la sección de fotos, misaki había invitado a nejima y lilina para salir a divertirse, yukari trato de invitar a nisaka pero él dijo que tenía cosas que hacer por lo cual lo rechazo

Los tres habían quedado en encontrarse

El primero en llegar fue yukari

–Parece que llegue algo temprano –dijo mientras veía la hora –es una lástima que nisaka no haya querido venir –pensó tristemente

–yukari

Al ver a lilina, yukari se sorprendio

–Buenos días lilina –dijo con una sonrisa

–buenos días ¿aún no a llegado misaki? –pregunto

–no, se le habrá hecho algo tarde –dijo de manera normal

–sí, tienes razón

Lilina al notar que yukari la miraba

–pasa algo, me rara –dijo preocupada

–no, no ,no, solo es que se te ve bien esa ropa –dijo apenado

–gracias –dijo apenada

Lilina y neji comenzaron a hablar para pasar el tiempo

Luego de un momento misaki llego

–lo siento por llegar tarde, a pesar que yo los invite llegue tarde –dijo en tono de disculpas

–no tienes que disculparte no fue mucho tiempo el que tardaste

–si lilina tiene razón, no esperamos mucho

–qué bueno, entonces vamos

Misaki comenzó a caminar, lilina y neji la siguieron

–donde querías que fuéramos misaki –pregunto lilina curiosa

–ya lo veras –dijo de manera divertida

–no vas a decirnos –dijo lilina

–es una sorpresa tendrás que se paciente –dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo

–está bien –dijo lilina haciendo un puchero

Yukari que vio toda la situación no pudo ocultar su sonrisa y la pequeña risa que se le escapo

–¿Qué pasa nejima? –Dijo misaki

–Nada solo estaba viendo que son muy buenas amigas –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

–Claro que sí, no lilina –dijo mientras abrazaba a lilina

–si –dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

Luego de esa muestra de amistad los amigos se dirigieron a su destino

–Llegamos –dijo misaki

–¿un karaoke? –dijo confuso yukari

–karaoke, nunca eh ido a uno –dijo emocionada lilina

–pensé que te gustaría –dijo con una sonrisa

–si debe ser muy divertido

–karaoke ¿no estoy seguro de poder cantar bien? –pensó yukari apenado

–entonces entremos –dijo misaki con una sonrisa

Los tres chicos entraron y luego de pedir una sala, se dirigieron a estas para empezar a cantar

–Así se ve una sala de karaoke –decía lilina mientras miraba a su alrededor

Yukari, también se quedó viendo la sala

Luego de un momento los tres se sentaron

–Que te gustaría cantar lilina –pregunto misaki

–aun no me decido hay tantas canciones –dijo alegre

–y tu nejima, que quieres cantar

–No lo sé jejeje –yukari se rio nervioso

–bien entonces, cantare primero

Misaki eligió una canción

Mientras la cantaba lilina y yukari la escucharon atentamente, al terminar de cantar se le dio una puntuación al canto de misaki

yukari y lilina comenzaron a aplaudir felicitando a misaki

–eres asombrosa misaki sacaste 84 puntos –dijo alegremente lilina

–no es para tanto –contesto apenada

–bien ahora me toca –dijo lilina

Lilina escogió una canción de amor mientras cantaba, yukari quedo sorprendido por su canto al finalizar la canción se mostró la puntuación

–lilina sacaste 100 puntos, felicidades –dijo misaki contenta

–No puede ser –dijo incrédula lilina

–Cantaste muy bien –dijo yukari

–si no sabía que tuvieras esa voz

Mientras escuchaba estos halagos lilina se sonrojaba de manera tímida

–ahora te toca yukari

Lilina le dio el micrófono a yukari

–está bien –dijo nervioso

Neji escogió su canción mientras la cantaba cometió varios errores por lo nervioso que estaba, al final su puntuación fue mala

–soy pésimo –dijo mientras miraba el suelo

–vamos no es para tanto –dijo misaki

–si anímate –dijo lilina

–si gracias por tratar de animarme

–bien que te parece si cantamos una canción juntas lilina

–si eso me gustaría –dijo con una sonrisa

Ambas chicas se levantaron

–¿qué vamos a cantar? –pregunto lilina

–estaba pensando en esta ¿la conoces? –dijo mostrándo la lista de canciones

–sí, es una canción que me gusta

–a mí también, que coincidencia

Las chicas se prepararon para cantar, mientras cantaban hacían una coreografía improvisada

Neji se sorprendió por cómo se veían las dos mientras cantaban para él era como si ambas brillaran

Ambas terminaron la canción

–como estuvo yukari

Neji seguía impresionado y no presto atención

–nejima estas bien

–eh si, perdón estuvieron fantásticas

–Gracias –dijeron ambas

–bien ahora te toca cantar a ti

–ehh

Los amigos terminaron de cantar y se disponían a irse

–fue divertido

–tienes razón

–nejima nunca fuiste a un karaoke

–no a nisaka no le gusta cantar, por eso nunca vine a uno –dijo de manera normal

–entonces fue su primera vez para ambos

–sí, eso creo

Luego los amigos se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa

.

.

.

Otro día en la casa de lilina

–lilina puedes venir –la llamo su padre

–Que pasa papa –pregunto confusa

–Te quería dar esto –dijo mientras extendía la mano

–¿Qué es? –dijo confusa

–son unos boletos para el parque de diversiones

–¿vamos a ir?

–son para ti, lleva a yukari y a tus amigos

–enserio, gracias –dijo feliz

–no es nada diviértanse

–si papa

Al día siguiente lilina se encontró con yukari y misaki

–traje algo de te –dijo educadamente

–déjame ayudarte –dijo misaki mientras se acercaba

–gracias

Lilina se sentó mientras misaki acomodaba las tazas

–Bueno yo quería pedirles –dijo tímidamente

Lilina estaba nerviosa no sabía cómo invitar a sus amigos

–que pasa lilina

–Quieren ir al parque de diversiones –dijo mientras ponía los boletos en la mesa

–al parque de diversiones, que emoción hace mucho que no voy –dijo misaki

–si yo también

Neji se quedó mirando los boletos

–¿son cuatro boletos? –pregunto yukari

–eh si creo que uno se desperdiciara

–creen que pueda invitar a nisaka

–¿nisaka?

–eh está bien –dijo con dudas

–gracias, seguro que nos vamos a divertir mucho los cuatro

–sí, vayamos el sábado

–será una gran forma de pasar el día

.

.

El día siguiente en la escuela

en clases yukari le dio una nota a nisaka para decirle que fuera a la azotea

–Que querrá neji –pensó nisaka

Después de clases

neji y nisaka se encontraron en la azotea

–hola nisaka

–que querías

–tengo algo que preguntarte

–que pasa neji

–lilina consiguió entradas para ir al parque de diversiones y

– Quieres que vaya con ustedes –dijo interrumpiéndolo

–si ¿vendrás?

–No se depende de mí humor –dijo mirando a otro lado

–vamos será divertido –dijo neji

Yukari acerco su cara para poder ver la cara de nisaka, esto sorprendió y puso nervioso a nisaka

–Está bien ire –dijo alejándose un poco

–que bien el sábado iremos

–está bien

En ese momento la campana sonó

–ya debemos ir a clases

–adelántate

–está bien, luego te llamare para darte los detalles –dijo mientras se iba

–es que nunca cambiara –pensó nisaka

.

El sábado había llegado, el sol brillaba era un día realmente hermoso

Yukari se preparó para lo que parecía que sería un divertido día de amigos

Se vestido con una remera de color azul oscuro y unos pantalones negros y salió de su casa

En la esquina de la casa de los nejima, estaba esperando nisaka apoyado contra una pared

Nisaka llevaba una remera blanca con un chaleco negro y pantalón negro

–hey nisaka

–hola neji

–te dije que me podías esperar en mi casa

–Prefería esperar aquí –dijo con una ligera sonrisa

–está bien vamos

–bien

Ambos chicos se fueron caminando

.

Misaki llego a la casa de lilina y llamo a la puerta

–buenos días señor –dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

–buenos días takasaki –dijo correspondiendo la reverencia –vienes a buscar a lilina

–si ¿ya está lista?

–aun no, pero pasa –dijo mientras le permitía el paso

–está bien, con permiso –dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos

–toma asiento –dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina

–gracias

–Toma –dijo mientras le daba un vaso de agua

–gracias

–no tienes que agradecer, me alegra que lilina tenga una amiga tan gentil

Misaki no dijo nada solo se sonrojo por el cumplido

–iré a decirle a lilina que estas aquí

–gracias dijo tímidamente

Poco después lilina bajo

–misaki ya llegaste, perdón por hacerte esperar –dijo con tono de disculpa

–no fue un problema

–ya deberían irse chicas no querrán hacer esperar a nejima

–si papa tienes razón –dijo mirando la hora –vamos misaki

–si

–adiós chicas diviértanse

–si señor

–adiós papa y gracias de nuevo

Ambas chicas se despidieron con una reverencia y se fueron

–me gusta tu ropa lilina –dijo misaki

Lilina uno de sus vestidos de color negro con bordo

–gracias y a mí la tuya

Misaki un vestido con la parte superior blanca y la inferior azul

Tiempo después las chicas llegaron a la puerta del parque donde vieron a yukari hablando con nisaka

–yukari

–hola chicas

–hola nejima

–hola

–espero que no hallan esperado mucho –dijo lilina

–no llegamos a hace unos minutos

–qué bueno –dijo lilina aliviada

Cuando los amigos se dirigieron a la entrada una empleada les informo como era el parque

–¿Ustedes son parejas asignadas? –pregunto la empleada

–nosotros dos si –contesto lilina señalándose con yukari

–y ustedes

–No solo somos amigos –contesto misaki secamente

–a entiendo, tomen esto

La empleada le dio un mapa a lilina con las atracciones del parque y un boleto rosado

–Para que es este boleto –pregunto lilina

–es un concurso que habrá más tarde guárdalo bien

–Está bien –dijo algo alegre

–tengan un buen día

–si gracias

Los amigos entraron al parque

–Donde vamos primero –pregunto misaki

–no lo se – dijo lilina

–porque no eliges tu lilina –dijo misaki

–eh yo –dijo sorprendida

–si después de todo tú fuiste quien nos invito

–si misaki tiene razón

–está bien, entonces vamos aquí –dijo señalando una ubicación del mapa

–a ver –dijo misaki mientras se acercaba

Yukari también se acercó a ver que señalo lilina, en cambio nisaka se quedó quieto con las manos en los bolsillos esperando la decisión

–la montaña rusa –dijo sorprendida

–si siempre quise subirme a una –dijo con una sonrisa

–bien démonos prisa debe haber una larga fila

.

Mientras los chicos hacían cola para subir yukari se veía algo nervioso mientras observaba el tamaño de la montaña rusa, aunque no le tenía miedo a las alturas hacia mucho que no subía a una y no quería quedar en ridículo frente a sus amigos

El comenzó a ver a sus amigos para ver si podía averiguar sus estados de ánimo

Nisaka se veía tan tranquilo como siempre aunque parecía algo agobiado

Lilina y misaki estaban emocionadas y hablaban tranquilamente

–escuche que esta es una de las montañas más grande del país –dijo emocionada misaki

–si yo también lo escuche –contesto lilina

–Parece que soy el único preocupado –pensó apenado yukari

Poco después fue su turno de subir

Todos se divirtieron excepto yukari que se mareo

.

–estas bien yukari –pregunto preocupada lilina

–cómo te sientes –dijo preocupada misaki

–estoy mejor, no se preocupen –dijo mientras se sentaba

–Ten toma –dijo nisaka mientras le daba una bebida

–eh gracias nisaka –dijo tomando la bebida

Poco después cuando yukari se recupero

–siento haberlos preocupados –dijo apenado yukari

–no fue tu culpa –dijo lilina

–ya te sientes bien –dijo misaki

–si sigamos que no quiero que el día se arruine por mi culpa –dijo algo apenado

–bien será mejor que sigamos y que vayamos a juegos más calmados

Los amigos continuaron con su día yendo a otro juegos como las tazas giratoria, el paseo acuático y hasta al carrusel por petición de las chicas, entre otras atracciones

–Vamos a comer algo –dijo misaki

–si tienes razón

–Tanto caminar abre el apetito –dijo yukari

–tu solo estás cansado de caminar no neji –dijo nisaka con una pequeña sonrisa

–eh jeje –rio nerviosamente yukari

Los amigos fueron a un restaurante del parque para comer algo

Mientras estaban comiendo vieron en el mapa que dentro de poco habría un desfile de las mascotas del parque

–habrá un desfile dentro de poco –dijo emocionada lilina

–si tenemos que ir a verlo dijo emocionada misaki

Yukari quedó impresionado por el interés de las chicas de ver el desfile, aunque el también quería verlo su deseo no se comparaba con el de ellas pero nisaka no se veía que tuviera interés en el desfile

Después de comer algo fueron a ver el desfile, ya estaba atardeciendo

El desfile comenzó personas con disfraces de las mascotas marchaban saludando a los visitante y tocando las cabezas de los niños, un carro con música del parque estaba detrás de ellos junto con otros con un diseño más llamativo

El desfile se dirigió al edificio central del parque que era casualmente un castillo

Todos los que estaban viendo el desfile se dirigieron al lugar donde el dueño del parque se disponía a decir unas palabras

–gracias por venir el día de hoy a nuestro parque de diversiones espero que hayan pasado un gran día

Mucha gente comenzó a gritar emocionada y feliz

–gracias por su apoyo, ya es hora de elegir un ganador para el evento especial del día de hoy

–¿evento? –pensó confundido yukari

–lilina tiene que ver con el boleto rosado que recibiste al entrar

–si tienes razón –dijo lilina sacando el boleto

–bien es hora de saber quiénes son los ganadores

El dueño apretó un botón rojo y de repente la pantalla que estaba a su espalda comenzó a mostrar números que cambiaban de manera aleatoria

Cuando los números se detuvieron mostraron el mismo número que tenía el boleto de lilina

–bien quienes son los ganadores

Lilina levanto la mano apenada

–bien sube jovencita junto a tu pareja

Al escuchar esto los chicos estuvieron confusos, pero yukari acompaño a lilina al estrado

–bien gracias por participar en nuestro evento especial cuales, son sus nombres

–yukari

–lilina

–bien yukari y lilina son los ganadores del evento de los enamorados

Al escuchar esto todas las personas aplaudieron felicitándolos

Pero los "ganadores" estaban realmente confusos

–su premio será el primer viaje en nuestra nueva atracción la rueda de la fortuna o como yo la llamo "la rueda de los enamorados"

–eh gracias –dijo apenada lilina

–no tienen que agradecer se lo ganaron

Yukari se dio cuenta que había muchas parejas en el parque al principio le pareció extraño pero luego pensó que era normal ahora se daba cuenta que estaban ahí por el evento

–bien los llevare ahí

Luego de un momento ellos vieron la gran rueda que estaba frente a ellos

La pareja subió y la rueda de la fortuna se comenzó a mover, ambos estaban algo nerviosos por estar solos y se quedaron en silencio por un momento solo viéndose entre ellos

–la rueda no aparecía en el mapa –dijo lilina en voz baja

–enserio no me había dado cuenta –dijo yukari nervioso

–si yo tampoco me di cuenta

Cuando la rueda subió lo suficiente, lilina quedo impresionada por la vista

–ah que hermosa vista –dijo lilina mientras veía por la ventana

–tienes razón

cuando la rueda subió a la parte más alta

–Mira se puede ver toda la ciudad –dijo lilina mientras se levantaba

–cuidado, no te pongas de pie –dijo preocupado

–eh porque –dijo confusa

En ese momento lilina perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre yukari, quedando ambos en una posición comprometedora

–yu, yukari –dijo nerviosa lo veía a los ojos

–lilina –dijo nervioso mientras la veía a los ojos

Ambos se vieron los rostros sonrojados

–lo, lo siento –dijo apenada

Dijo mientras se levantaba

–Fue un accidente –dijo algo sonrojado

Poco después la rueda bajo y ambos bajaron y fueron a buscar a sus amigos

Ellos encontraron a misaki sentada en una banca esperándolos

–misaki

Lilina corrió hacia misaki

–lilina como estuvo la rueda de la fortuna

–grandiosa tenemos que subir algún día juntas

–si claro

–¿y nisaka? No lo veo –pregunto yukari

–se fue hace mucho

–no puedo culparlo ya es tarde

–tienes razón, ya deberíamos irnos

–si

Antes de irse lilina le dio una mirada rápida a la rueda de la fortuna y se sonrojo al recordar lo que paso


	3. Capítulo tres citas y mentiras

Habían pasado unos días desde el día en que los amigos fueron al parque de diversiones

.

Misaki fue a visitar a su amiga

–hola misaki pasa –dijo alegremente

–buenos días lilina como has estado –contesto igualmente

–bien

Las chicas subieron al cuarto de lilina

–voy a traer algo de té –dijo mientras se iba

–está bien

Cuando misaki se quedó sola su visión se movió involuntariamente hacia el haniwa en forma de gato que esta sobre la mesa

Ella lo sujeto y lo observo por un momento

–Qué raro no creí que a lilina le gustaran estas cosas –dijo mientras lo observaba

Luego de pensarlo un momento

–debió dárselo, nejima son las cosas que les gustan –pensó tristemente

En ese momento ella se sintió verdaderamente triste ya que sentía que lilina y nejima estaban cada vez más cerca el uno del otro

–ya volví –dijo mientras entraba al cuarto

–ah lilina no te escuche entrar –dijo sorprendida

Misaki dejo el objeto en su lugar, sin que lilina se diera cuenta, aunque lilina noto que misaki estaba algo triste

–estas bien misaki –dijo preocupada

–sí, porque lo preguntas –dijo mientras se sentaba

–pensé que –dijo tímidamente

–no te preocupes no es nada –dijo tranquilamente

–está bien –dijo aun preocupada

Las chicas siguieron hablando por un tiempo

–bueno, lilina tengo que irme

–está bien misaki nos vemos otro día

–si adiós

Lilina acompaño a misaki hasta las afueras de su casa

Luego volvió y subió a su cuarto

–creo que misaki está algo triste por las cosas que últimamente nos están pasando con yukari –pensó con tristeza

En ese momento lilina recordó lo que paso en la rueda de la fortuna

–Sé que a misaki le gustaría pasar un tiempo con yukari, tengo que hacer algo al respecto –pensó preocupada

–Mañana tendré que hablar con yukari –dijo pensativa

El día siguiente yukari recibió un mensaje de lilina que la esperara en la salida de su escuela porque tenía algo importante que hablar con el

–Qué extraño, que querrá decirme lilina –pensó confuso

–nejima guarda tu teléfono que la clase está por comenzar

–Lo siento –dijo apenado

.

Luego de clases yukari se dirigió a la escuela de lilina

–Que debería hacer….. entrar a buscarla o esperarla en la entrada –pensó angustiado

Cuando yukari llego a la entrada vio de nuevo el mensaje que le había enviado lilina

–ella me dijo que la esperara, supongo que lo hare en la entrada –dijo pensativo

Yukari se apoyó sobre un muro

–mejor será que le avise que ya llegue

.

Lilina ya había salido de clase y estaba esperando a yukari, cuando recibió un mensaje de el

–Porque me está esperando en la salida –dijo sorprendida –sé que le dije que me esperara pero no me refería en la entrada –pensó apenada

Lilina se dirigió a la salida cuando se encontró con unas compañeras de curso que parecían estar hablando de algo emocionadas. Pero ella no le dio importancia y busco a yukari

–lilina –dijo mientras la saludaba con la mano

–hola yukari –dijo caminando en su dirección

En ese momento las compañeras de lilina se acercaron a hablarles

–lilina tu pareja vino a buscarte –dijo con una sonrisa

–Debe de quererte mucho –dijo con tono cariñoso

–debes de estar feliz –dijo dulcemente

–eh si –dijo apenada lilina

–te llamas nejima ¿no? –le pregunto una de las chicas

–s, si –dijo nervioso

En eso lilina ve que yukari estaba apenado por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo y se le formo una pequeña sonrisa inconscientemente

–Vámonos yukari –dijo mientras se lo llevaba

Lilina no espero respuesta sujetando la mano de yukari se lo llevo

.

–lo siento debí causarte problemas –dijo yukari apenado

–No importa toda mi clase ya sabe que tengo una pareja asignada –dijo sin darle importancia

–está bien, ¿que querías decirme? –pregunto curioso

–quiero que hagas algo –dijo seriamente

–¿de qué se trata? –dijo confundido

–tienes que salir en una cita con misaki –dijo seriamente

–ci, cita ¿quieres decir? –dijo nervioso

–quiero que invites a misaki a una cita –repitió esta vez más firme

–takasaki y yo en una cita –dijo pensativo

–sí, hazlo lo antes posible

–Porque quieres que lo haga –pregunto confuso

–para que ella no este triste –dijo en voz baja

–que dijiste no te escuche

–nada, solo hazlo

–Está bien, pero no tengo idea de cómo invitar a alguien a una cita –dijo apenado

–Lo dices en serio –lo dijo incrédula

–Si, además no sé qué hacer en una cita –dijo avergonzado

–has estado con misaki tanto tiempo y no han salido solos

–Bueno no, sabes que es complicado –dijo apenado

–que voy hacer contigo –dijo algo avergonzada

tu sabes ¿qué se hace en una cita?

– eh no, como podría saberlo –grito apenada

Luego de pensar un momento

–ya sé que hacer –dijo lilina feliz

–¿que se te ocurrió? –dijo yukari confuso

–está bien usaremos algo que leí en una novela

–de que se trata

–primero irán a ver una película romántica, y después de eso caminaran por un parque tomados de las manos mientras hablan de su vida, bajo la luz de la luna, eso hará que sea una velada romántica

– está bien, pero ¿qué película debería ver?

–Habrá una muy linda mañana

– mañana tan pronto –dijo alarmado

– sí, no olvides lo que planeamos –dijo seriamente

– si me esforzaré

El día siguiente yukari había llamado a misaki para que se vieran a escondidas

–sé que lilina planeo todo, pero no sé si podré decirle –pensó nervioso yukari

–Que querías decirme nejima –dijo con una sonrisa

–eh, bueno yo –dijo nervioso

–Que pasa pareces nervioso –dijo acercándose

–bueno quería saber si tienes planes, el día de hoy –dijo sonrojado

–no, no tengo ninguno ¿Por qué? –dijo confundida

–Bueno es que hoy darán una película y yo –dijo nervioso

–quieres que vayamos a verla juntos –dijo confundida

–eh, si, si –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

–está bien nos veremos en el cine, luego pásame los detalles adiós

–adiós –dijo despidiéndola con la mano

Misaki se fue dejando a yukari solo

–Fue más sencillo de lo que pensé –dijo aliviado

En la entrada del cine estaba yukari esperando

–nejima

–hola takasaki

Yukari se quedó un momento viendo lo linda que se veía

–Perdón la tardanza –dijo algo apenada

–recién acabo de llegar también

–¿aún no llega lilina?

–¿lilina? –dijo confundido

–si no nos veríamos aquí

–No, no, solo seremos nosotros dos solos – dijo nervioso y sonrojado

– eh ¿solo nosotros? –dijo mientras se sonrojaba

– quería que estuviéramos un momento solos, pero si no quieres lo podemos dejar

– no, no, está bien solo me sorprendió – dijo apresuradamente –yo también quiero estar contigo a solas –dijo sonrojada

–qué bueno, entremos que no falta mucho para que empiece la película

–si

Ambos entraron al cine, cuando la película termino ambos salieron de la sala

Misaki estaba con lágrimas en los ojos

– qué triste fue todo lo que les paso

– sí, pero al final pudieron quedar junto

– si es verdad, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

– Quieres que caminemos un rato –dijo en un tono algo bajo

– me encantaría –dijo con una sonrisa

Ambos se dirigieron al parque más cercano para caminar

– Entonces te gusto la película –dijo tímidamente

– si fue hermosa –dijo con una sonrisa

Mientras caminaban hablaban de cosas de su vida, y yukari buscaba la forma de tomar la mano de takasaki

– Sé que lilina me dijo que lo hiciera, pero es demasiado vergonzoso – pensó apenado

– nejima ¿me estas escuchando?

–eh lo siento me distraje

–jeje no pasa nada, supongo que siempre serás así

–Qué pena – dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos atrás de la cabeza

.

En otro lado una joven chica estaba pensando en su cama

– a esta hora ya deberían de estar en el parque – pensó lilina

De pronto una emoción desconocida para lilina apareció

– porque me siento así, yo fui quien le pidió que lo hiciera –dijo confundida

De pronto ella tuvo la necesidad de sujetar el regalo que le había dado yukari, El haniwa con forma de gato

Por una extraña razón ella lo sujeto entre sus manos mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin que ella se diera cuenta, para luego quedarse dormida

.

–es una linda noche

– sí, pero ya es tarde debería irme

–si claro, déjame que te acompañe

– si vamos

El día siguiente yukari se preparó para ir a la escuela fue un día tranquilo, no pudo hablar con misaki porque ambos estuvieron ocupados

Después de clases mientras caminaba a su casa le pareció raro que lilina no lo llamara para saber cómo le había ido el día anterior

Cuando llego a su casa se encontró con su madre

–ya llegue

–yukari ya era hora que llegaras –dijo seriamente

–perdón se me hizo tarde

–prepara tus cosas que iremos de viaje

–¿viaje? Adonde –dijo confundido

Luego de que su madre le dijera donde irían, yukari subió para preparar su equipaje

–no puedo creer que iremos a otro viaje con la familia de lilina, supongo que ella tampoco sabía nada, tal vez por esto no tuvo tiempo a llamarme

El día siguiente las dos familias se encontraron para ir juntos a su destino

–hola lilina

–hola yukari

–Sabias de este viaje –pregunto confuso

–no, me avisaron ayer cuando llegue de la escuela

–jeje igual que a mi

–Esta vez no hay que dejar que nos engañen para que compartamos habitación –dijo lilna en voz baja

–está bien

Cuando llegaron a su destino

–porque no comemos algo antes de registrarnos en el hotel

–buena idea

Las dos familias fueron a un restaurante a comer

–olvide algo en el auto, ustedes coman ya vuelvo

–deja que te ayude a buscar

–está bien, gracias

Los dos padres se fueron con una sonrisa sospechosa

–qué raro no te parece

–eh creo que si

–bien comamos

.

–gracias por la comida

–estos hombres como tardan

–y que lo digas

–ya volvimos

Los dos hombres se sentaron para tomar algo

–ya va siendo hora de que vayamos al hotel

–sí, ya se está haciendo tarde

Cuando llegaron en el hotel, lilina y yukari se llevaron la sorpresa de que sus cosas ya estaban acomodadas en una habitación

–nos volvieron a engañar

–se esfuerzan mucho para que estemos juntos

Luego de que ellos terminaran de acomodar sus cosas

–oye no quieres saber cómo fue la cita –dijo yukari animado

–Cita –dijo sorprendida

–sí, la que tuve con takasaki –dijo con una sonrisa

–si claro le gusto la película –dijo en tono bajo

–si fue muy buena, aunque algo triste –dijo mientras recordaba

–ya veo, la pasaron bien –dijo sin ánimos

–sí y después de eso

–ya es tarde será mejor que nos durmamos –dijo bruscamente

–eh si, tienes razón

Lilina sabía que lo que seguía en el relato de yukari, pero no quería escucharlo

.

El día siguiente las dos familias se prepararon para ir al festival, y por alguna razón lilina estaba más distante con yukari

El lugar se veía hermoso acompañado por brillo del atardecer, había varios puestos de comida y de juegos para pasar el rato, y en la noche habría fuegos artificiales

Las dos familias dejaron a la pareja sola, para que estuvieran más tiempo juntos

–que bien se ve todo ¿no? –dijo yukari mientras veía a su alrededor

–si –dijo secamente mirando a otro lado

–qué te pasa has estado distante conmigo

–no me pasa nada –dijo seriamente

–si hice algo que te molestara, me disculpo

–tu no hiciste nada

–entonces que pasa –dijo confundido

–no lo sé, solo me siento rara, lo siento –dijo normalmente

–no estarás enferma –dijo mientras se acercaba para tocar su frente

lilina se alejo

–no es eso, tonto –dijo algo avergonzada

–qué alivio, entonces tal vez si te distraes te sientas normal

–creo que tienes razón

–entonces que quieres hacer primero

–no lo sé, no sé qué juegos hay en los festivales

–entiendo, no te preocupes, buscaremos algo que te guste

Mientras caminaban vieron un puesto que les pareció interesante

–¿atrapar peces dorados? –dijo lilina confundida

–quieres intentarlo

–eh si –dijo no muy segura

Lilina en su primer intento no pudo atrapar a ninguno

–Déjame intentarlo –dijo yukari convencido

–Tampoco pudiste, atrapar alguno –se burló lilina

–Es más difícil de lo que creí –dijo avergonzado

–Quieren que le muestre como se hace –dijo amablemente el dueño del puesto

–enserio, eso sería amable de su parte –dijo lilina con educación

El dueño les mostro la forma correcta de hacerlo

–lo intentare de nuevo

Aunque yukari lo intento como le dijo el dueño fallo de nuevo

–creo que ya lo entendí –dijo lilina concentrada

Esta vez lilina logro atrapar a un pez

–lo lograste lilina, eres genial

–es todo gracias, al señor –dijo lilina educadamente

Lilina decidió devolver el pez porque creía que sin la ayuda del señor no lo habría logrado

Después de eso fueron a buscar más puesto pero se encontraron con sus madres, quienes se llevaron a lilina un momento ya que habían encontrado un lugar para alquilar yukatas y querían que lilina se pusiera uno

Luego de un momento lilina volvió

–Como me veo yukari –dijo avergonzada y sonrojada

Él se sorprendió al verla

–te queda muy bien –dijo tímidamente

–gracias

Ella llevaba un yukata violeta con flores blancas y traía el pelo suelto

Después del cambio de ropa, ellos siguieron visitando los puestos

Estuvieron un tiempo jugando en distintos puesto como a golpear el topo, un juego de dardos

Pero les dio hambre asi que fueron por algo de comer, mientras caminaba lilina vio algo que llamo su atención, era un puesto de puntería donde había premios

–yukari mira –dijo apuntando al puesto

–eh, parece divertido vayamos

Lilina fue la primera en intentar pero no consiguió ningún premio

Era el turno de yukari, aunque no le estaba haciendo bien en un tiro de suerte logro ganar un premio que era un gato de peluche no era muy grande pero era lindo

–que bien, yukari –dijo feliz

–creo que tuve suerte en ese último tiro

–tal vez, pero lograste tener un premio –dijo con una sonrisa

–Ten te lo regalo –dijo mientras le daba el obsequio

–Que, enserio –dijo mientras lo recibía

–sí, no te quedaste con el pez que atrapaste, pero este si puedes quedártelo –dijo con una sonrisa

–lo, lo cuidare bien –dijo algo sonrojada

–lo se

Lilina abrazo el peluche

–no se ven tiernos juntos

–sí, lilina se ve hermosa en ese yukata

–mama

–tomémosle una foto

–tienes razón

Luego de que lo convencieran los dos chicos posaron para la foto tomados de la mano

–listo mira lo hermosa que salió

–déjame ver

Mientras sus padres miraban la foto, la pareja estaba avergonzada, lilina uso a su peluche para ocultar su sonrojo y yukari solo podía mirar hacia otro lado

.

.

.

**bueno volví con esta historia, la tengo terminada desde el principio pero debido al poco apoyo que tuvo la deje abandonada para concentrarme en otras cosas**

**ya voy a terminar de publicarla, si veo que el apoyo aumenta la publicare con mas frecuencia **


	4. Capítulo cuatro mentiras silenciosas

Había pasado unos días desde la salida de las dos, familias, en ese tiempo yukari estuvo algo pensativo, había algo que le causaba una confusión, y eso eran sus sentimientos

–Estos días, han sido divertidos –dijo pensativo

Yukari comenzó a recordar sus citas, primero la que tuvo con su amor de la infancia

Al principio él estaba nervioso ya que nunca espero que ellos dos tuvieran una cita algún día

Pero le hizo muy feliz ver la sonrisa de takasaki cuando le dijo que solo serían ellos dos, durante la película cuando él veía que ella se ponía triste por lo que pasaba, tenia deseos de abrazarla pero no tenía el valor para hacer algo tan osado en público

El final de la película fue conmovedor, y otra vez él no se atrevió a seguir sus sentimientos, para besarla

Durante su paseo en el parque hablaron de diferentes temas

Él se sentía realmente feliz de conocer otros lados de takasaki, y esa vez sí pudo demostrar sus sentimientos con un beso

Mientras caminaban recordó nuevamente esa película, que a su parecer era parecida a su historia y por un momento creyó que podría haber un final feliz para él y takasaki

Cuando la acompaño a su casa se imaginó como habría sido su vida, si takasaki hubiera sido su pareja asignada, estar juntos sin tener que esconderse y poder ser felices juntos

Pero cuando takasaki entro a su casa, yukari recordó a lilina su pareja asignada ella era una gran amiga, responsable que él tuviera el valor para estar con takasaki aunque sea un secreto

La única persona que lo escucho y lo ayudo con su problema, una de las pocas personas que no se burlaba de él, cuándo hablaba de su futuro y lo túmulos

Cuando estaba con ella, sentía una paz que no sentía con nadie más

Cuando ellos estuvieron juntos en la rueda de la fortuna sintió nervios de estar solo en un lugar tan pequeño, con una chica

Cuando lilina, cayó encima suyo sintió como algo crecía dentro suyo al ver la expresión de nerviosismo en su cara

Y por un momento se olvidó de todo, solo quería que ese momento no terminara

En el viaje, cuando sus padre volvieron a dejarlos en la misma habitación, por un momento se quiso reír por la situación pero se contuvo, porque sabía que a lilina no le gustaría

En el festival el y lilina se divirtieron y charlaron de manera natural, cuando lilina se cambió de ropa el creyó honestamente que era hermosa, en el momento no lo pensó pero era como si él y lilina tuvieran una cita, los dos solos conociendo más del otro

Además él pudo ver claramente el lado más alegre de lilina, que le parecía adorable

.

Si alguien le preguntara cuál de las dos salidas disfruto más el estaría en problemas, porque aunque se divirtió más con lilina su salida no fue planeada por él, solo fue un viaje familiar

Aunque su cita con takasaki tampoco fue obra suya, ha él nunca se le ocurrió el tener una cita con su amor secreto, fue lilina quien prácticamente le ordeno tener esa cita, la cual ella también planeo para el

–soy tan inútil ni siquiera puedo planear mis propias citas –dijo tomándose la cara

Yukari volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos internos donde podía ver como el amor que creció lentamente por lilina, fue superando poco a poco al amor que tenía por misaki

–Como puede ser que me haya enamorado de lilina, yo, yo, yo eh amado a takasaki desde que era niño –pensó confundido

Yukari busco el borrador que era prueba de su amor

–no quiero lastimar a takasaki, además lilina no me ama, ella quiere que takasaki este conmigo –pensó con algo de tristeza

Luego de seguir pensando

–tendré que ocultar este amor por el bien de todos –dijo seriamente

El día siguiente en la escuela, yukari se encontró con takasaki

–que pasa nejima, que querías decirme

–Solo quería verte –dijo tímidamente

–Enserio –dijo en voz baja

–sí, quería saber si podíamos repetir la cita del otro día –dijo algo sonrojado

–me encantaría, pero no veras a lilina

–No creo que le moleste, además quiero estar contigo más tiempo –dijo tímidamente

–yo tam, también –dijo nervioso

–Está bien, nos veremos más tarde –dijo cariñosamente

–Si, eh

Takasaki fue sorprendida por un beso rápido de nejima

–Me adelantare –dijo mientras se iba

–Que fue eso –dijo confundida misaki –no es usual que nejima se comporte así –dijo pensativa

La hora que habían acordado llego y, nejima y takasaki se encontraron

–buenos días nejima

–takasaki

El quedo viendo un momento a la chica

–Como me veo –dijo tímidamente

–te, te vez bien –dijo nervioso y sonrojado

–Gracias –dijo con un leve sonrojo

Los dos se quedaron viendo un momento avergonzados

– ¿adónde iremos? –pregunto dulcemente

–ah, bueno estaba pensando que, podríamos caminar un poco –dijo avergonzado y tímidamente

–me parece bien

–eh enserio, no crees que sea aburrido

– No, mientras pueda estar a tu lado, el resto no importa demasiado –dijo dulcemente

–jeje está bien –dijo dulcemente

Mientras caminaban yukari comenzó a pensar

–takasaki me quiere demasiado, no puedo decepcionarla –pensó tristemente

–nejima, me estas escuchando

Dijo takasaki, mientras se acercaba a su rostro

–eh, no lo siento, que me dijiste

–estas muy distraído, ¿te pasa algo? –dijo preocupada

–no, solo estoy algo nervioso

–Está bien –dijo no muy convencida

Mientras caminaban les dio hambre, entonces decidieron buscar un lugar para comer

–Sígueme nejima, conozco un buen lugar –dijo mientras le tomaba la mano

–está bien, vamos

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar indicado

–qué te parece el lugar

–Ya había venido antes, es genial –dijo emocionado

–sí, entonces comamos

–Gracias por la comida –ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, para luego comenzar a comer

–Esta delicioso –dijo yukari con unas sonrisa

–De verdad, este lugar es genial –dijo misaki sonriendo

De repente yukari soltó una carcajada

–que pasa nejima –dijo sorprendida

–nada solo estaba pensando, que no soy bueno planeando citas –dijo divertido

–Eh, pero la anterior estuvo bien –dijo confundida

–Para serte honesto recibí ayuda –dijo apenado

–Ayuda–dijo sorprendida –seguramente fue un plan de lilina, porque haría algo así –pensó

–sí, espero que no te moleste

–no, además aunque fue divertido, está bien salir así algunas veces –dijo dulcemente

–mientras estés feliz, está bien

–sí, hay que traer a lilina a este lugar alguna vez

Al escuchar el nombre de lilina, yukari se tensó, y quedo un momento estático con la mirada perdida

–Te sientes bien nejima –dijo preocupada

–Eh sí, no es nada –dijo en voz baja

–seguro –dijo no muy convencida

–sí, tienes razón a lilina le gustaría este lugar

–yo pienso lo mismo, otro día la traeremos

–si –dijo en voz baja

Luego de comer siguieron con su cita, pero ya se estaba atardeciendo, el clima estaba comenzando a enfriarse y parecía que en cualquier momento llovería

–qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo antes de terminar –dijo misaki

–si es una buena idea

Los dos fueron a una cafetería cercana, y después de que le trajeran lo ordenado

–nejima quería preguntarte algo –dijo seriamente

A yukari lo sorprendió, que misaki le hablara con tanta seriedad

–eh, si claro, de que se trata –dijo algo preocupado

–Paso algo con lilina –dijo seriamente

–eh, lilina….. No porque lo dices –dijo nervioso

–desde temprano te he visto que has estado más callado y pensativo de lo usual –dijo en tono de preocupación

–tú crees, yo solo actuó normal –dijo tratando de sonar normal

–no te creo, que paso con la expresión que pusiste cuando la nombre

Al ver que ella lo había notado todo él se rindió

–Veo que no engaño a nadie –dijo en voz baja, y con una sonrisa falsa

–Que pasó, ¿otra vez te peleaste con ella? –dijo preocupada

–No, más bien seria lo contrario –dijo en voz baja

–¿lo contrario? No te entiendo

–no sé si deba decírtelo –dijo preocupado

–vamos, somos amigos puedes decirme cualquier cosa

–Bueno, en este tiempo yo he pasado más tiempo con lilina –dijo nervioso y sonrojado

–te enamoraste de ella –dijo normalmente

–Como lo supiste –dijo sorprendido

–lo he sabido hace mucho, solo esperaba que te dieras cuenta

–lo dices enserio –dijo sorprendido

–sí, creo que es hora de que terminemos con esta mentira

–de que mentira hablas –dijo confuso

–de que es hora que le digas a lilina sobre tus sentimientos

–que, no, no, no podría decirle algo así –dijo nervioso

–porque no

–Porque, ella sabe que te amo –dijo en voz baja

–nejima lo de nosotros siempre fue un engaño –dijo seriamente

–Porque dices eso –dijo sorprendido

–es la verdad, nuestra relación fue una mentira, un engaño que vivimos mientras pudimos, un sueño que usamos para escapar de la realidad

–Pero mis sentimientos son reales, siempre lo han sido –dijo alarmado

–Nuestro amor no era más que un enamoramiento de niño, algo que confundimos por la inexperiencia, tu verdadero amor es lilina –dijo seriamente

Esas palabras dejaron a yukari impactados, ¿podrían ser verdad? Todo lo que ellos vivieron era una mentira, ¿su amor era falso?

–ya me voy, asegúrate de ser feliz con lilina, siempre bye, bye nejima

Misaki huyo rápidamente, no quería que yukari la viera llorar nuevamente, no le importo que comenzara a llover, ella siguió corriendo, cuando por fin paro

–no sé porque estoy llorando, ya sabía que esto terminaría así –dijo en voz baja con lágrimas en los ojos

Siguió caminado sin darse cuenta de la lluvia, con rumbo a su casa

–era cuestión de tiempo de que él se diera cuenta, yo solo me engañe para ser feliz –dijo tristemente

Misaki se paró de caminar notando que había comenzado a llover

–¿lluvia? tal vez sirva para llevarse mi tristeza

Misaki siguió su camino a su casa

.

Yukari finalmente había salido del trance en que las palabras de misaki lo habían metido

–eh ¿lluvia? Será mejor que me vaya a casa, tengo que pensar lo que takasaki me dijo

El día siguiente no tendrían clase, era algo que yukari agradecía, no quería ver la cara de misaki, aún se sentía culpable

La noche anterior yukari estuvo pensando en las palabras de takasaki y llego a la conclusión que tiene razón, el realmente ama a lilina

Ese día de hoy el iría a confesarse, aunque no sabía que sentía ella por él, sabía que no lo odiaba y además que con el tiempo ellos se casarían

Esa mañana la paso reuniendo su valor y pensando que diría

Ya había pasado varias horas y el ya creía que era la hora

–Bien, estoy listo –dijo determinado

Se dirigió a la casa de lilina, pero antes compro unas flores

Ya había llegado, se paró frente la puerta, reunió su coraje y toco la puerta

Un momento después lilina abrió la puerta

–yukari…que haces aquí –dijo sorprendido

–Vine, vine a hablar contigo –dijo nervioso

–Pasa, yo también quería decirte algo –dijo seriamente

Ambos entraron y se dirigieron a la sala

–¿dónde están tus padres? –pregunto

–Los dos salieron, volverán tarde –dijo sin darle importancia

–ah, entiendo –dijo nervioso de estar solo con ella

–¿Qué querías decirme? –pregunto curioso

Con la sorpresa de estar solos olvido todo lo que tenía planeado decirle

–eh bueno, yo quería decirte que –dijo en voz baja y sonrojado –que será mejor que tu comiences

–está bien, te quería decir que encontré una forma segura para romper nuestro compromiso

–eh que, lo dices enserio –dijo sorprendido

–si lo único que tenemos que hacer es odiarnos –dijo seriamente

–¿odiarnos? Yo no podría odiarte

–es por el bien de tu relación con misaki, solo así podrán estar juntos

–No quiero –dijo en voz baja

–porque, es lo mejor para todos, solo serán algunos meses, ¿no puedes fingir unos meses?

–no podría ni fingir que te odio ni siquiera un día –dijo mirando el suelo

–Porque, tan débil es tu amor por misaki –grito indignada

–no es eso, yo –dijo tímidamente

–Que es, por que no puedes odiarme –grito con los ojos cristalinos

–Porque te amo –grito con los ojos cerrados –dijo mientras le mostraba las flores

Esas palabras sorprendieron a lilina

–no es cierto, dime que es mentira –dijo asustad

–No, es lo que te quería decir–dijo seguro –yo, yo me enamore de ti –dijo nervioso

–no puede ser, que dirá misaki cuando se entere –dijo para sí misma

–Ella ya lo sabe –dijo en voz baja

–que, se lo dijiste –grito enojada

–eh, yo –dijo asustado

Lilina no espero que el respondiera

–yo no te amo, y nunca lo hare –dijo con la mirada en el suelo

–eh –dijo sorprendido e impactado

–yo solo te veía como un amigo, por el bien de misaki, y el tuyo, yukari quiero que aceptes mi plan para romper el compromiso

–no lo hare, no quiero dejar de ser tu prometido –dijo seriamente

–yo quiero a misaki, si tengo que odiarte por su bien lo hare, ahora vete, piensa lo que te dije –dijo de manera sombría

Esas palabras impactaron a yukari dejándolo sin aliento, el no conocía ese lado de lilina, él se fue sin decir palabras su corazón estaba herido, ella había dicho que lo odiaría

.

Solo unos segundos después de yukari dejara la casa, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de lilina

–no, puedo decir la verdad, tengo que mentir para proteger a misaki –dijo tristemente

Ella lentamente subió a su habitación

–es lo mejor, ellos dos son mejor pareja de lo que seriamos, su amor tiene años

Lilina se arrojó a la cama a llorar abrazando al gatito de peluche y el haniwa que le había dado yukari de regalo


	5. Capítulo cinco mentiras y verdades

**Aclaración**

**Parte de este capítulo trascurre, en el mismo tiempo que el anterior, solo que desde el punto de vista de lilina**

.

.

Habían pasado unos días desde la salida familiar, en este tiempo los sentimientos de lilina cada vez se aclaraban más

En esos días había tenido de nuevo sueños en los que estaba con yukari, y había momentos en los que recordaba las veces que salió con él, a solas

Como cuando fueron a la rueda de la fortuna ella estaba nerviosa, pero cuando vio la vista se emocionó tanto que se puso de pie, lo cual hizo que cayera encima de yukari, en ese momento le habría gustado que el la abrazara, pero no ocurrió

Los celos que ahora estaba segura que había sentido cuando, misaki salió con yukari, sin importarle que fue idea suya

El viaje que hicieron juntos, el festival donde se divirtió, donde yukari le dijo linda, donde le dio un peluche como regalo

–porque recuerdo, estas cosas en este momento –pensó tristemente

Ella en su interior estaba feliz por estas cosas, pero ella sabía que estaba mal, porque el amor de yukari le pertenecía a misaki, su mejor amiga la que le enseño como ser más amigable

Lilina no podía hacerla sufrir aun si ella era la que resultaba herida, ella protegería a misaki y sus sentimientos, cueste lo que cueste

–no traicionare a misaki

.

Lilina se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando algo en un gran libro

–debe de haber algo –dijo en voz baja, mientras buscaba

Luego de un momento leyendo

–esto funcionara, aunque será difícil hacerlo, pero tengo que hacerlo por misaki –pensó seriamente

Lilina volvió a su casa, en la noche tuvo un sueño en el que recordaba el día de la clases especial del gobierno

Lilina se despertó sorprendida

–Porque soñé eso –dijo agitada

Después del medio día

–lilina saldremos, volveremos tarde, no te preocupes –dijeron sus padres

–está bien papa, cuidasen

Pasaron un par de horas y alguien toco la puerta

–ya volvieron,…no dijeron que volverían tarde –dijo confusa

Lilina fue a abrir la puerta para ver quién era

–yukari…que haces aquí –dijo sorprendida

–Vine, vine a hablar contigo –dijo nervioso

–Pasa, yo también quería decirte algo –dijo seriamente

Lilina pensó que era el momento perfecto para decirle su plan a yukari

Ambos entraron y se dirigieron a la sala

–Donde están tus padres –pregunto curioso

–Los dos salieron, volverán tarde –dijo sin darle importancia

–ah, entiendo –dijo nervioso de estar solo con ella

–¿Qué querías decirme? –dijo curiosa

Con la sorpresa de estar solos olvido todo lo que tenía planeado decirle

–eh bueno, yo quería decirte que –dijo en voz baja y sonrojado –que será mejor que tu comiences

–está bien, te quería decir que encontré una forma segura para romper nuestro compromiso –dijo seriamente

–eh que, lo dices enserio –dijo sorprendido

–Si lo único que tenemos que hacer es odiarnos –dijo en voz baja

Esas palabras fueron difíciles de decir para lilina

–¿odiarnos? Yo no podría odiarte –dijo mirando hacia el suelo

–es por el bien de tu relación con misaki, solo así podrán estar juntos –dijo tranquilamente

–no quiero –dijo en voz baja mirando el suelo

Esas palabras sorprendieron a lilina

–porque, es lo mejor para todos, solo serán algunos meses, ¿no puedes fingir unos meses? –dijo con tristeza

–no podría ni fingir que te odio ni siquiera un día

Esas palabras enojo a lilina

–Porque, tan débil es tu amor por misaki –grito indignada

–no es eso, yo –dijo tímidamente

–Que es, por que no puedes odiarme –grito con los ojos cristalinos

–Porque te amo –grito con los ojos cerrados

Esas palabras sorprendieron a lilina, por una parte sintió una gran felicidad al escuchar esas palabras, pero luego recordó a misaki y sintió una profunda tristeza

–no es cierto, dime que es mentira –dijo en voz baja

–es lo que te quería decir–dijo seguro –yo, yo me enamore de ti –dijo nervioso y sonrojado

–no puede ser, que dirá misaki cuando se entere –dijo para sí misma

Lilina tenía miedo de que misaki se enojara con ella

–Ella ya lo sabe –dijo en voz baja

–que, se lo dijiste –grito enojada

–eh, yo –dijo asustado

Lilina no espero que el respondiera, tenía miedo de quedarse sola de nuevo

–yo no te amo, y nunca lo hare –dijo con la mirada en el suelo

–eh

–yo solo te veía como un amigo, por el bien de misaki y el tuyo, yukari quiero que aceptes mi plan para romper el compromiso

–no lo hare, no quiero dejar de ser tu prometido –dijo de manera suplicante

–yo quiero a misaki, si tengo que odiarte por su bien lo hare, ahora vete piensa lo que te dije –dijo de manera sombría

Luego de que yukari se fuera

Lilina seguía con una gran tristeza

–Como pudo suceder esto

Lilina se arrojó a su cama, a llorar mientras abrazaba a su peluche, ella no podía dormir cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba las palabras de yukari

A la mañana siguiente, lilina guardo los regalos que yukari le había dado

.

Yukari salió de la casa de lilina, y comenzó a caminar hacia la suya casi mecánicamente, cuando llego subió rápidamente a su cuarto donde se encerró en lo que duraba el día

El solo se quedó sentado en la cama con la mirada en el suelo mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos

–ella no me ama –repetía con tristeza

La mañana siguiente yukari no fue a la escuela

.

Al contrario de yukari, lilina no iba a dejar de ir a la escuela por la tristeza, además ella quería distraerse para no pensar en lo que le paso ayer

–lilina, buenos días

–buenos días naoki

–que te paso te vez horrible –dijo preocupada

–No pude dormir mucho anoche, jeje –dijo con una sonrisa

–ah eso explica muchas cosas

Después de clases

–estas bien te noto algo triste –dijo preocupada

–si no es nada –dijo normalmente

–¿tiene que ver con lo que buscaste ayer en la biblioteca? –pregunto curiosa

–no, no ya

Lilina fue interrumpida

–no me digas ¿Qué te peleaste otra vez con tu pareja asignada?

Lilina se sorprendió al escuchar eso

–no, no es nada ya te lo dije –dijo secamente mientras miraba a otro lado

–Está bien –dijo no muy convencida

.

En otro lugar, alguien preocupado por la pareja nota que algo no iba bien

Misaki se preocupó por yukari, ya que no había ido a la escuela, no era común de, el faltar a clases

Lo llamo por teléfono pero él no respondió, eso ya le parecía raro

Con el tiempo misaki se dio cuenta de algo, el día de ayer yukari lo más probable es que se haya confesado a lilina, y ella tal vez lo rechazo pensando, más en su amistad con ella y la felicidad de otros que en su propia felicidad

–si eso paso nejima tiene que estar destrozado…¿debería ir a consolarlo? –se preguntó internamente

Después de pensarlo por un instante, y darse cuenta que eso les causaría más problemas a todos, lo rechazo

–no creo que mis palabras puedan animarlo, lo mejor será ir al origen del problema

Con esa decisión misaki al finalizar las clases, fue a esperar a lilina en su casa, para hablar con ella

.

Lilina llego a su casa, al tener la mirada en el suelo no vio a misaki

–lilina tengo que hablar contigo –dijo seriamente

–¿misaki? ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo sorprendida

–tenemos que hablar de algo importante

El tono de hablar de misaki sorprendió a lilina, ella no solía hablarle con esa seriedad

–Está bien, entremos –dijo en voz baja–debe de venir a reclamarme por lo de yukari –pensó con tristeza

Fueron a la habitación de lilina para poder hablar más cómodamente

–que paso ayer con nejima, lilina –dijo curiosa

–No, no pasó nada –dijo nerviosa

–¿no vino ayer a confesarse? –dijo confundida

–eh sí , no quiero mentirte –dijo triste mirando al suelo

–y que paso, lo aceptaste

–Claro que no, yo no podría acerté algo así –dijo apresuradamente

Misaki golpeo suavemente la cabeza de lilina

–Tonta, yo quiero que ustedes estén juntos –dijo con una sonrisa sincera

–eh que, ¿lo dices en serio? –dijo confusa

–claro, yo fui quien convenció a nejima para que aceptara sus sentimientos

–¿fuiste tú? –dijo confusa

–sí, el realmente te ama –dijo felizmente

–no es ciento, él siempre te amo –dijo con dudas

–eso ya paso, lilina él te ama, y tú lo amas, quiero verlos felices, son mis mejores amigos –dijo con una sonrisa

Lilina se quedó en silencio

–ahora quiero que vayas a hablar con nejima

–no quiero –dijo con pena por lo que le había hecho

–vamos él debe estar deprimido por lo que le dijiste, hoy no fue a la escuela

–no fue? –dijo sorprendida

Lilina no había pensado como lo estaría pasando yukari, ella solo trato de aliviar su propio dolor

–pero, pero tu sufrirás si acepto estos sentimientos –dijo dudosa y con lágrimas en los ojos

–una de la dos saldrá herida después de todo amamos a la misma persona

Lilina comenzó a llorar

–si quieres a nejima, debes dejar de huir –dijo con los ojos cristalinos

A misaki le comenzaron a caer lágrimas

–además el amor de nejima por mí solo fue un enamoramiento de niño

Las dos chicas se abrazaron mientras seguían llorando, tratando de aliviar su dolor

.

Luego de que las dos chicas se tranquilizaran un poco

–Tienes que ir a ver a nejima –dijo secándose las lagrimas

–está bien, y lo siento –dijo apenada

–no es tu culpa, ve por tu felicidad

.

Yukari seguía encerrado en su habitación, estaba todo cerrado, y a oscuras, el solo estaba sentado en su cama mirando el suelo mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar

De repente una dulce voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad

–yukari –dijo dulcemente

–li, lilina, eres tu –dijo sorprendido

–si vine a verte

Antes estas palabras yukari, miro a la cara a lilina

–Estas así por mi culpa, lo siento –dijo apenada

–no, yo no debí presionarte

Liliina se acercó y se sentó a su lado

–hable con misaki –dijo normalmente

–Con takasaki, que te dijo –pregunto curioso

–me dijo que dejara de huir, y que aceptara mis sentimientos

–¿Huir?–dijo sin entender

–sí, ….ella aún debe estar llorando

Lilina comenzó a llorar

–fuimos muy lentos, en darnos cuenta, dudar, y enfrentarlo

Yukari escuchó atentamente lo que lilina decía

–Pero, esta será la última vez que nos lastimemos –dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

Lilina miro directamente a los ojos a yukari

–para ella, para mi …y también para ti, yukari –dijo seriamente

El solo asintió con la cabeza

–te amo, yukari, te he amado hace mucho tiempo –dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Yukari al escuchar esas palabras la abrazo fuertemente, sentía que si la soltaba ella desaparecería

El clima se despejo, como la vida de estos jóvenes, las nubes de engaños y dolor se fueron

Los dos chicos se besaron, confirmando así su amor

.

.

.

–lo siento –dijo yukari apenado

–no te disculpes –dijo misaki

–pero

–si te disculpas, y te perdono, sería como hubiera sido una mentira,…. Quiero atesorar esos momentos, como recuerdos muy preciados…..ya sean los momentos felices, como los difíciles y los tristes

–entiendo,….y gracias por todo –dijo normalmente

–solo sean felices juntos –dijo con una sonrisa

–te lo prometo

.

.

Yukari se fue a la escuela a buscar a su prometida

–Ya hablaste con misaki –pregunto curiosa

–sí, le agradecí por todo

–sí, ella es asombrosa

–si lo es

–¿no te estarás enamorando de nuevo de ella? ¿No? –dijo en tono burlón

–No yo solo,…la veo como amiga –dijo nervioso

–jajaja, tranquilo es solo una broma –dijo riéndose

–Qué clase de bromas son esa –dijo más calmado

De repente lilina se adelantó un poco

–vamos, dijiste que hoy almorzarías en mi casa –dijo con una sonrisa

–sí, vamos no quiero hacer esperar a tus padres –dijo mientras la alcanzaba

Los dos chicos se fueron abrazados, se podía ver el amor en sus caras

.

.

.

Después de graduarse nisaka le confeso a nejima que él estaba enamorado de el

Misaki nunca tuvo una pareja asignada, siempre se quedó cerca de sus mejores amigos

Luego de que yukari fuera a la universidad y cumpliera su sueño, y que lilina se graduara de veterinaria, se casaron fue una gran boda, ambas familias estaban felices, pero no más que los novios

.

**Fin**

.

**bien llegamos al final de esta historia a los que hayan leído espero que les gustara**

**hace mucho que tenia pensado crear un fic sobre koi to uso, siempre me gusto el team lilina y quería crear un final donde ella quedara feliz**

**tenia mas ideas sobre mas historia sobre koi to uso pero si no veo que el apoyo crece no me pondré a tratar de crearlas ya que me son algo difícil de crearlas **


End file.
